Which
by Leviphiliac
Summary: You're Levi Ackerman. You wake up in an unfamiliar place and set out to find what the hell's going on, and why you can't leave. Also, you're not alone.


Pairing: Levi x Eren

You wake up in an unfamiliar room. Your vision, for some reason, is black and white. _What the fuck?_ You think. _Did someone slip me an LSD or some shit like that last night in the_— in the… where? You can't remember anything about last night. The last memory of the day before that comes to you is finishing your job around 4 p.m. You were going to go home, take a shower, have some dinner, and maybe check out that new club that opened a few blocks from the shithouse you usually frequent. That had to be it. Going to the new club was the only different thing in your boring ass life.

But… it didn't make any sense. You haven't been tricked by the old slipping a Mickey since you were a kid. You've developed a new cup-holding habit that stopped people from peering inside your cup ever since. That couldn't be it.

You groan and stand up, trying to feel up for any bruises. In a bout of urban legend fueled paranoia, you lift up your shirt and look to your side, but there are no scars there, it seems all your organs are still inside your body. There are no marks on you, at least not on any places you can see.

You don't feel hungover or tired. Your cellphone's in your pocket. You flip it open, but there's no reception. Of course there isn't.

"Let's get the fuck out of here then, shall we. Regardless of where 'here' is."

The door directly in front of you is clearly marked 'exit'. It opens easily, but to your surprise, there's another door behind it. The chains all over it make it pretty obvious it won't be so simple, but you try anyway. The doorknob barely turns.

You sigh and stare at your gray hands. Rubbing a finger on your arm, you confirm that's definitely not paint. The blue shirt you have on, which you recognize, is a dark shade of grey now. Your skin matching the colorless surroundings tell you this isn't exactly a normal situation.

You've never lucid dreamed before, you don't know if there's a way to wake yourself up if that's the case, but you try nonetheless.

"You're dreaming, asshole. Wake up. You got clobbered last night by some douche with a death wish and now it's time to grant him that wish. So wake the fuck up."

Nothing. You groan again, and look around. The place doesn't seem all that big, but you can see there's a second floor. With your drowsy mind, you hadn't considered yet that you might not be alone.

The room ahead seems to be a kitchen. You think about arming yourself, though you don't have high hopes. There is a door with a heart drawn on it, but it's locked. You search drawers and cabinets, and find a key with a number 1 tag. You doubt it'll work with the chains, but you try anyway. After the fruitless task, you continue searching on the cabinets only to find a whole bunch of nothing.

There is an unlocked door, and it turns out to be a minuscule bathroom. The moment you reach for the key in the sink, it falls down the drain. You mutter an expletive or two, wondering where you've seen that scene before.

You kick the drain pipe and the key jingles inside, mocking you. There isn't anything else of interest in the bathroom.

Well… there is a rail in the back that you stare begrudgingly at. You can't reach it. Fuck it. Who needs weapons. Your fists and legs are your weapons. Fuck you, absurdly highly placed rail.

Removing a drawer from the cabinet, you throw it against the front window. It doesn't even crack, and the sound is unnatural. You run a finger through the window surface and notice it doesn't even feel like glass. It's more like it was part of the wall, painted to look like a window. But the light coming from it seems genuine. Even if it's only brightness.

You finally look at the stairs. With all the noise you've made, if there is someone else in here, they've probably heard you by now. You climb the stairs quickly but cautiously and examine the narrow corridor. Four doors.

Three are marked with numbers, the other has a… an oval picture, apparently symbolizing a head. A head with no face. You remind yourself not to pick up any notes, should you find one.

You use the key you found to open the door marked with a 1 and peer inside. Looks empty. Opening the door all the way clears any suspicion that there could be someone behind it. There is another door that seems to lead outside. You know it's locked but you try it anyway, of course. The window besides it is just like the one downstairs.

There's a closet with nothing and no one inside, and some drawings on the wall. Apparently they indicate that you have to find a key to exit. Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. And there are splatters of something on the wall. Grey as they are, it could be anything, from blood to jizz to who knows, paint?

The drawings on the wall also seem to indicate you won't be able to leave if you have someone else with you. Maybe. Whatever. Another key is hanging high by the window, and your sigh is even more annoyed than before. You take off your shirt and use it to whip the key down.

So you're not very tall. Who cares. It's not like you don't have more than a few tricks up your sleeve.

The new key has a tag with the number 2 in it, and you're not sure what you were expecting to find in there as you unlock it, but it certainly wasn't a headless mannequin. A very realistic headless manne—

It moved.

You stand your ground, in a relaxed stance but ready to strike. You still have no idea what's going on, but now you're just going to roll with it. If a headless mannequin attacks you, you'll fight it.

As you take a step into the room, the thing raises an arm, showing you a key it's holding. Before you can do anything about it, it points at the wall.

More drawings. Key equals heart or head? What? You look at the mannequin thing, and it has a heart-shaped hole in its chest. It's missing its head and heart then.

Suddenly you remember where you saw the scene with the key falling down a drain. _Saw_ begins like that. That is fantastic news.

You sigh loudly, whatever apprehension you might have been feeling towards the headless thing vanishing as you make peace with the idea that someone, somehow, might be playing a practical joke on you.

After all, it seems pretty obvious this thing, for some reason, wants you to go fetch its missing parts in exchange for that key. It's a game. You know, like in _Saw_.

You could always just take it by force, though. Bizarre creature or not, you're pretty sure you can take it.

The moment you touch the thing's arm, it vanishes in static. If this is really a practical joke, it's a very elaborate one. You open the closet, hoping to find the thing in there, but there's nothing. Leaning against the closet on the ground is a wrench. Oh. The drainpipe key.

The headless thing is downstairs, hanging by the heart door. You ignore it and enter the small bathroom again. Even if you're not quite sure what you're doing, with little effort you remove the pipe and retrieve the key. To your absolute lack of surprise, it has the number 3 in it.

So you go back upstairs and open door number 3. The only thing inside is yet another key, and the tag is that blank face.

That thing's head.

So if you give it head (you cackle to yourself) it will give you the key? It'll probably want the heart too, but first things first.

You open the new door, and inside it also looks like a bathroom. And the only place a head could be hiding is…

Yeah, it's the toilet. You raise the lid and there it is. It looks… wet, and you really don't want to touch it. So you go and look for the thing to come and get it. You're not sure if it can hear you, so you just motion for it to follow you, and when you're back in the room, you just point at the toilet.

The thing examines the head as if it could see, then it just jams it back in place with a squelching sound. Before you can get a look at it now that it's fully formed, it runs past you and explodes in static again. You follow the noise of shuffling keys and return to that number one room. The thing seems to be reading the drawings on the wall. The ones that seem to indicate you can't leave even if you have a key, if you're not alone.

Then it looks at you.

Oh.

You take a kick stance, but the thing suddenly brings out a knife out of nowhere and lunges at you. You dodge easily, but it does it again, and again, and again. Disarming someone has always been easy for you, but that thing apparently isn't an amateur, and it holds its own against you. Not something many can do. Pretty soon it dawns on you that you're fighting on equal grounds.

No. Not equal. Because that thing has a knife. You still don't know if this is all a joke or not and you don't care. All you care about is having an advantage over it.

You kick it straight in its brand new head, but it's like it doesn't even feel it. And your kicks are not exactly something to laugh about.

The thing towers over you, and you know you're cornered. You go for the door, but before you can reach the doorknob, it stabs you. Your arm is covered in that same white that's splattered against the wall behind you, and you don't feel anything. It stabs you again, not your arm this time, but your stomach. You still don't feel it.

You've been stabbed before, and it hurts. It hurts a lot. The fact that you don't feel it this time is enough to convince you that none of this is real. But you're still bleeding profusely. You bleed even more as the thing keeps on stabbing you over and over. Whatever. You're too tired to care. It doesn't hurt anyway. Maybe this is the way to get out of this… whatever this is.

Then you hear a door opening, but you can't move anymore. The thing has vanished from your sight, so you close your eyes and try to fall asleep. You're so tired.

You open your eyes and there's a door marked 'exit' in front of you.

end (?)

not really. read more on my ao3, look for leviphiliac or follow me on tumblr where i go by yozokai

not posting here cause ffnet just doesnt do it for me anymore.


End file.
